The mystery has been solved
by TADAHmon
Summary: Katie Vick was supposedly killed ten years ago. Was she really? Or was it all a ploy to get away from someone? Maybe this new Diva can shed some light on this...


The mystery is solved finally.  
  
"Hey, Kane!" Hurricane announced, leaping to his side. "What are you doing, man?"   
  
"Nothing. Just... thinking."  
  
"You still ain't over that, man? What's up with dat?!" he demanded in an falsetto.  
  
"Well, would you be over it if someone accused you of killing someone?!" he sighed, hitting his fist against a near-by table, splitting it in half.  
  
"Cool down, man! Everyone, including HHH himself, has forgotten. No one thinks about it anymore- and if they do, well, that's their problem. Better go get ready for your match," Hurricane urged.  
  
Kane glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and shrugged. "Ok. Dang that Batista..."  
  
* * *  
  
The Raw Divas were readying for their different appearances on Raw when suddenly the door opened and a brown haired, green eyed female entered the room. Silently, she walked over to a bench and started to pull a mask over her face, staring in the mirror at the scrambled mess of blue, purple, red and white that now covered her.  
  
"Who is she?" Teri whispered to Jackie, who shrugged.  
  
"Who are you, girl?" the black on-again, off-again referee asked bluntly.  
  
"K8."  
  
"K8? Ok. You signed?"  
  
"Yes, with Raw. Nice to meet you," she murmured politely, leaving the room as quickly as she came.  
  
* * *  
  
Kane was hit in the face with a chair by Flair while the ref wasn't watching and was quickly covered by Batista. "Crap..." After returning to the back, he passed by a masked Diva and paused, staring at her retreating form.  
  
Music played, an odd, trinkly piano sound and then K8 walked down the ramp and entered the ring, standing by the front ropes, holding the microphone in her right hand for a minute and then spoke. "A lot of you are wondering who I am. For now, all you can know is I'm called K8. I'm offering an open challenge to any of the ladies in the back who might want to wrestle against an unknown."  
  
A laughing sound came through the titantron until the real music started- a hip hop beat. Trish followed this and took the hat off of her head, holding it in her hand as she came down the ramp. She entered the ring and stared at K8.  
  
K8 started with a tackle, hitting Trish against the ropes and then ramming her head into her abdomen a few times as the audience gasped and booed this female wrestler who was a mystery to them. Trish desperately grabbed K8 by the hair and slammed her against the mat, before grabbing her arm in an arm lock.   
  
"Ah!" K8 struggled to free herself, finally standing up and chopping Trish hard with her left hand. Trish released her and then grabbed her, throwing her to the mat in a modified sidewalk slam. She covered her and got the pin. As Trish left the ring, K8 leaned up on one elbow and glared down at her before grabbing a mike and gasping out, "This isn't over, Trish. My plans will come to fruition."  
  
* * *  
  
A week later, K8 passed Kane AGAIN and this time she paused and stared at him.   
  
"Who are you?" he demanded, unnerved.  
  
"I'm K8," she whispered, glad that she had put on her mask just before leaving the women's locker room. "And you're Kane."  
  
"Why do you wear a mask?"  
  
"Privacy," she lied, "and protection."  
  
"Oh." Kane touched his mask and sighed. "Lucky you that's the only reason."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Kane," she offered. "Well, I have to go. Bye."  
  
He watched her head for the ring, to take on Trish again.  
  
HHH passed by, heading for the same ring.  
  
"Huh?" Kane whispered, blinking.  
  
As K8 walked down sedately to the ring, the whole audience released gasps as HHH ran down and clotheslined her from behind and then he pushed her into the ring as her music stopped. Trish came to the edge of the ring and nodded, a grin on her face as she pointed up at HHH. "I told you! Rip that mask off! K8! This is what you get for targetting me and trying to use me for your little plan! Come on, Hunter!" she ordered gleefully.  
  
He grabbed the connecting straps of her mask and started to pull them apart but then she came to and kicked him in a brutal lowblow. Cursing, he grabbed her hair and pulled her closer, pedigreeing her into the mat. He rolled her over and then tore the mask from her face, grinning upon the truth- K8 was really Katie Vick, who was now totally out of it from that pedigree. Cheers erupted from the crowd as Kane ran down the ramp to Katie's rescue! but HHH had left the ring, escaping through the audience. Kane knelt by her and watched as a ref and a couple paramedics looked her over. As he stared down at her, he was amazed- amazed that she had lived. Sure, they hadn't found her body in that twisted wreck, but they thought she had been cremated by the flames that had come up from the accident. "Katie?" he asked, as she was helped out of the ring.  
  
"Uh?" she wondering, staring at the bleary surroundings. Blinking, everything became clearer and she stared over at Kane. She smiled weakly and shook her head. "Guess my little 'plan' didn't work, huh?"  
  
"What was the plan, Katie?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to find you and wrestle for a few months, become your tag team partner and then I'd tell you... once you trusted me again," she whispered sleepily. "Weird, huh?"  
  
"No... Sounds like an indepth plan," he murmured, picking her up and carrying her into an empty locker room.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Helping you to bed, where you'll explain to me how all this happened."  
  
"Ok." Yawning, she waited until he laid her down on a semi-comfortable bed and then started her tale. "I was stalked, you see, so I was waiting for the perfect chance to get away- unfortunately the car wreck was my first opprotunity so...."  
  
"You faked your death."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, who was stalking you?"  
  
"Hunter Hearst Helmsley... Still is..." she murmured before falling asleep.  
  
"I'll protect you, Katie Vick," Kane whispered, feeling like he had ten years ago before he thought he had killed her. As he ran out of the room, HHH was waiting, with a smirk across his face.  
  
"So, Kane it seems your little girlfriend wasn't dead after all, huh? That's good. She's a hot little number, ain't she?"  
  
Kane glared at him, suddenly grabbing his collar and pulling him up to his eye-level as Flair, who was in the shadows, drew further away. "You stay away from her, you understand me? It was you who caused her to fake her death." He took a deep breath and yelled, "Stay away from her!" then dropped HHH and re-entered the locker room.  
  
"Oh, Kane, do you think that that'll really keep me away?" HHH cackled to himself and left.  
  
Sequel... 'tis possible. 'Tis wanted? 


End file.
